


didn't even know that love was bigger

by orphan_account



Series: your life's already tangled up in mine [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Spanish Translation, Where We Are Tour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Traducción con autorización del autor original.</b>
</p><p>“¿Sabes por qué me afeito tan a menudo ahora?” Exige Harry.  Él está hablando tan rápido que casi es inevitable entender lo que dice; Louis apenas puede mantener el ritmo. “Es porque me aterra que me vayas a besar y puedas sentir mi barba de varios días. Temo que cada vez que vayamos a estar juntos vas a sentir mi polla a través de mis pantalones y vas a salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Estoy cambiando por ti, y así no es  como se supone que deben de ser las relaciones”.</p><p>“¿Cuándo te he pedido que cambies por mí?” dice Louis. “Yo no quiero que hagas esto. Por dios, Haz, hemos estado haciendo esto durante seis días, y lo siento si todavía no estoy inmerso en ello”.<br/>(La secuela de Not Ready to Lose Today. O bien, en donde Louis y Harry están juntos y tienen que encontrar la manera de hacer las cosas bien).</p>
            </blockquote>





	didn't even know that love was bigger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [didn't even know that love was bigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397332) by [imsosorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsosorry/pseuds/imsosorry). 



Cuando Louis se despierta, hay un par de titubeantes ojos verdes mirándolo, y eso es ‒ nuevo.

“Espeluznante” murmura, dando vuelta para acercarse más al dueño de los ojos verdes, frotando su mejilla contra la almohada de seda. Harry no responde, sólo sigue mirándolo fijamente, hasta que Louis se incorpora sobre un codo y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

“Hey” lo saluda.

“Hola” dice Harry con voz ronca. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, pero no es una sonrisa verdadera, es toda temblorosa, insegura y nerviosa. Si Louis fuera más valiente, tomaría a Harry y lo pondría debajo de él y le haría cosquillas hasta dejarlo sin habla, hasta que no hubiera lugar para la vacilación. Pero en realidad Louis no es tan valiente, él se siente tan inseguro y nervioso cuando se trata de Harry.

No habían hecho nada más que reír y besarse después de las confesiones de la noche anterior. En algún momento habían llegado a la cama de Harry, completamente vestidos y agotados. Louis recuerda haber sentido pánico antes de dormir — ¿era demasiado pronto para abrazarlo? ¿Cuál era el tiempo necesario después del primer beso para dormir pegado a Harry? — Al final, se habían quedado dormidos uno enfrente al otro, tomados de la mano. En algún momento, durante la noche, debieron de haberse movido porque ahora Louis tenía un brazo envuelto en el pecho de Harry y sus piernas se enredaban bajo las sabanas.

“Me gusta tu peinado” comenta Louis ligeramente. Sacude un rizo de la frente de Harry, metiéndolo por detrás de su oreja. Es algo que ha hecho innumerable de veces, pero aquí, en la cama y sólo a centímetros de distancia, es tan escandalosamente íntimo que los ojos de Harry se cierran y envía un estremecimiento a través de su columna vertebral. Louis lo pueden sentir en sus manos, y trata de mover una mano por la espalda de Harry para tranquilizarlo, pero no lo hace, se siente tímido, muy tímido.

“Es extraño” dice Harry después de un tiempo. Él abre un ojo para mirar a Louis. “Se siente como si estuviera soñando, ¿sabes?”.

Esta vez, Louis no se detiene, por lo que sus manos están firmemente plantadas en la cama y se impulsa para quedar arriba de Harry. “Eso fue tan increíblemente cursi. Voy a burlarme de ti por eso”.

“Heeey” Harry débilmente se defiende, pero está riendo sin aliento.

Louis baja como si estuviera haciendo una flexión, sólo que esta vez planta firmemente su boca sobre la de Harry. Los ojos de Harry vuelven a cerrarse y deja escapar un pequeño chillido, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, Louis extrañamente se siente en paz. Y se da cuenta que podría quedarse en esta cama con este chico, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

+

Han pasado cuatro días y todavía no se lo han dicho a nadie.

Han estado bastante ocupados, con dos shows en París y una serie de entrevistas de radio en Francia, por lo que no han tenido la oportunidad. Harry y Louis apenas tienen tiempo para hablar, así que mucho menos discutirían una manera de decirles a los chicos lo que ha pasado con ellos.

Pero Louis sabe que esa no es la razón principal de por qué están guardando el secreto. Él ni siquiera sabe por dónde tendría que comenzar a contar la historia; incluso apenas  está comprendiendo como funciona todo esto. Francamente, no tiene idea de cómo iba a responder las preguntas que los chicos inevitablemente harían: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sintiendo esto? ¿Siempre te habías sentido atraído por los hombres? ¿Qué _son_  ustedes dos?

Louis se siente mal, a pesar de que finalmente ha llegado a un acuerdo con sus complejos sentimientos hacia Harry, el peso aplastante de la confusión de los últimos meses no ha desaparecido durante la noche como lo había esperado.

No son una pareja o, al menos, nunca han abordado el tema directamente. Pasan los próximos cuatro noches juntos, pero en realidad no van muy lejos físicamente. Es Harry, sorprendentemente, quien parece más vacilante, alejándose cada vez que Louis, sin intención, lo toca. En su mayor parte, sólo se besan y bromean, y rara vez entran en conversaciones más profundas que: ‘Hey, ¿quieres pedir un servicio a la habitación?’.

Y eso no molesta a Louis — sin duda puede apreciar los méritos de la paciencia — pero si lo confunde.

En su última noche en París, Louis está viendo la televisión cuando alguien llama a su puerta. Él asume que es Harry, quien había estado con Lux y Lou en la piscina, así que camina a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Pero no es Harry, si no Niall.

“¿Esperabas a alguien?” pregunta Niall, con las cejas arriba, como si supiera algo.

“Nah” Louis se mueve y deja entrar a Niall en la habitación. Niall se deja caer en la cama, saca su teléfono y empieza a enviar mensajes, lo que claramente indica que va a quedarse por un tiempo. Louis se pregunta si sería extraño enviarle un mensaje a Harry diciéndole que no venga esta noche, y hace caso omiso a la punza de decepción que siente ante la idea.

“Liam quiere ir a bailar” dice Niall después de un tiempo.

“Claro que quiere” dice Louis secamente.

“Así que estoy aquí para convencerte, y Zayn está tratando de convencer a Hazza” continua Niall. “Podríamos tener, como, una noche de chicos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos?”.

Hace siglos, a decir verdad, los cinco salían de fiesta cuando la mayoría de ellos eran solteros. Durante el primer tour, y algo del segundo, no era inusual que Zayn, Liam y Niall invitaran a chicas a su habitación. Louis había tenido un breve periodo de fiesta, después de Hannah y antes de Eleanor. De Harry no estaba seguro‒ en todo caso de que hubiera salido, él siempre había sido tremendamente discreto.

Louis no quiere salir, porque; hay mucho en el aire entre él y Harry. Los chicos todavía piensan que están solteros, y ellos van a tratar de conseguirles a alguien y‒ no. No son solteros.

“Tal vez” dice Louis evasivamente.

“¿Estás, como… deprimido, o algo así?” pregunta Niall. Él le da una apreciativa mirada, y Louis siente el calor aumentando en sus mejillas.

“¿Por qué lo preguntas?”.

“Debido a que estás encerrado en tu habitación cada segundo que no estamos haciendo algo” dice Niall. “Así que… a menos que tengas algún amante parisino que nadie conoce…”.

“Dios, no tengo ningún amante” Louis ríe.

“¿Seguro?” Niall mira fijamente a través del cuarto, y su mirada termina en una silla que tiene un montón de ropa de Harry en la parte superior, y una par de botas perfectamente colocadas en el suelo. Cuando mira hacia Louis, con su confusa mezcla habitual de ligereza e intensidad, todo lo que Louis puede pensar es:  _Lo sabe, él lo sabe._

“Niall‒” comienza Louis, planificando plenamente una excusa o directamente negarlo o tal vez simplemente decirle la verdad y tener en respuesta un grito.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Niall se levanta de la cama, y tira de Louis por los hombros para darle un abrazo. Niall no es mucho más grande que Louis, pero sus bíceps son lo suficientemente fuertes por lo que el abrazo duele, en el buen sentido. Hace que Louis sienta que el suelo ya no va a colapsar debajo de él en cualquier momento.

“Tal vez no debes de pensar demasiado todo el tiempo” sugiere Niall y se retira, dando una palmadita en el hombro de Louis.

Louis exactamente no está seguro de lo que tiene que hacer con ese consejo, pero aprecia el esfuerzo.

+

Terminan yendo a un club, aunque sólo porque Liam le dijo a Paul y al resto del equipo que “toda la banda” iba a ir, así que les asignaron varios tipos para su seguridad. Louis se preparaba en su habitación, sin saber si Harry iba además de ser incapaz de conseguir sacar la sensación de ansiedad de su pecho.

Se viste con una playera gris ajustada, con un par de pantalones negros igualmente ajustados y sus vans. Casual, pero sabe que se ve muy en, y él es hiper‒consciente del que hecho de que se está vistiendo para impresionar a alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se siente como un tonto de trece años, con un crush indefenso con el chico más popular de la escuela.

Casi a las once de la noche, Paul guía a los chicos hacia la salida trasera del hotel, a través de la cocina. Un coche negro está esperando por ellos, no hay paparazzi o fans a la vista. Suben rápidamente ‒Nial, Zayn y Liam parecen morir de la anticipación, mientras que Louis y Harry se observan el uno al otro, tratando de mantener el temor fuera de sus rostros.

“Esto va a ser increíble, muchachos” declara Niall. Mete la mano en la mini‒nevera en el asiento trasero del coche y saca una botella de champán. “¿Alguien quiere?”.

“Tenemos a cinco guardias esta noche, muchachos” Paul da la vuelta en el asiento del pasajero para mirar a todos severamente. “Uno para cada uno. Si alguno de ustedes intenta escabullirse, personalmente les cortaré el pene”.

“¡Gracias, Paul!” dice Louis fingiendo alegría. Él acepta un copa de champán que Niall le ofrece y se da cuenta que los otro cuatro chicos tienen sus copas elevadas para un brindis. Las comisuras de los labios de Harry se contraen.

“Bueno, ¡por una gran noche!” dice Niall.

Los cinco chocan las copas, y las vacían en un trago, y no debería ser un presagio, pero termina siéndolo.

+

No es una gran noche.

El club al que fueron es sofocante, pero eso no es inusual. Es un buen club, uno bastante exclusivo, y no permitieron introducir celulares. Inmediatamente después de entrar por la parte posterior, los chicos se situaron en una mesa un poco apartaba del bar y de la pista de baile. Aunque fue inútil, porque todo el mundo está mirándolos.

Harry y Niall se ofrecen para buscar las bebidas, mientras que Louis, Zayn y Liam se quedan atrás.

“Hay algo que me encanta de las francesas” dice Liam pensativo. Él está mirando abiertamente a una chica hermosa de pelo oscuro en la pista de baile que se encuentra a unos metros de distancia de ellos. Zayn hace un ruido sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

Louis no sabe mucho acerca de las francesas, ya que sus ojos están pegados donde Harry, descaradamente, coquetea con un camarero. Observa mientras Harry sacude su pelo y sonríe tímidamente, inclinándose para decir algo directamente en el oído del hombre, incluso Niall parece un poco incómodo. El camarero, que parece que podría tener más de treinta años, susurra de vuelta en el oído de Harry. Enojado, Louis se da cuenta que Harry está vestido para follar ‒con una playera negra, pantalón negro ajustado y botas de color brillante. Su pelo se arregla cuidadosamente en un pañuelo rojo, con algunos rizos asomándose, sin lugar a dudas obra de Louis. Es fácilmente el chico más atractivo del club, y está haciendo que Louis se sienta nervioso.

“Harry debe de ser más sutil” dice Zayn dándole un codazo a Louis.

“Sí” Louis está de acuerdo oscuramente. Él mira hacia el otro lado de la barra y trata de concentrarse en la pista de baile, porque odia sentirse enojado.

Cuando Harry y Niall finalmente llegan de nuevo a la mesa, sus manos están llenas de cervezas, y los dos vienen sonriendo.

“¡Aquí Hazza nos consiguió cervezas gratis!” anuncia Niall.

“No creo que el camarero supiera quienes somos. No habla Inglés” admite Harry. Está equilibrando seis bebidas en sus estúpidas grandes manos.

Louis no está lo suficientemente borracho para esto.

“Te traje una Stella” dice Harry en voz baja, sentándose al lado de Louis.

“Genial” dice Louis rotundamente. No hace contacto visual mientras le dar un enorme trago. Otra vez, él podría pensar lo dulce que ha sido Harry en conseguirle está cerveza, pero no lo hará.

“¿Quieres bailar?” pregunta Niall.

“ _Sí”_  dice Louis enfáticamente. “Vamos a hacerlo, Nialler”.

Le da un tirón demasiado enérgico al rubio para dirigirse hacia la pista de baile, a sabiendas de lo obvio que está siendo. Puede sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él, pero resulta muy, muy fácil perderse en la pista de baile, porque la música y los sudorosos cuerpos lo envuelven por completo.

Como es de esperar, la gente comienza a reconocerlos ‒ la mitad de las personas que están en la pista ya está tratando de llegar hacia ellos, pero honestamente no pueden debido a su equipo de seguridad. Él baila con todos, se deleitan con la atención que le están dando.

Pasa el resto de la noche poniéndose progresivamente más borracho, bailando más provocativamente, y se niega a hablar con Harry. En un momento, está situado detrás de una chica, y cuando ella se mueve hacia atrás para envolverle sus brazos alrededor del cuello, se topa con los ojos de Harry. Él está sentando en su mesa, jugando con la bebida, con la expresión totalmente en blanco. Louis se aleja de la chica y se va, porque él podría estar enojado con Harry, pero no es un idiota. Una pequeña parte de él, quiere hacer que Harry se sienta celoso, quiere besar a la chica simplemente porque puede hacerlo, pero su parte más racional, sabe que no quiere hacerle daño a Harry. Lo había estado haciendo por los últimos cuatro años, y está bastante harto.

Pero no deja de bailar, porque una vez que ha comenzado, se da cuenta de que va a tener que enfrentarse a Harry tan pronto como se detenga. Está demasiado borracho. Harry había coqueteado con un barman, y luego Louis había salido y bailado con decenas de chicas en una especie de retorcida venganza.

Lo que es peor es que Harry ni siquiera intenta fingir que no le está mirando. Cada vez que Louis lo mira, hacen contacto con los ojos, y Harry no se ve enojado o celoso, simplemente extraño… como perdido. Y Louis nunca lo admitiría, pero prefiere a Harry celoso antes que indiferente.

“¿Crees que has tenido suficiente, Lou?” le grita Niall al oído mientras acepta otra bebida. Se lo toma — sin duda es vodka — y grita: “¡Nunca es suficiente, amigo!”.

Está borracho antes de que se dé cuenta; en realidad sólo se da cuenta cuando está tropezando en el baño y tiene que mantener el equilibrio tomando el brazo de su guardia de seguridad, James. “Puedo ir por mi cuenta” dice cuando aun así James lleva la mitad de su peso.

“Ve al baño, y luego nos vamos” dice James.

Louis necesita sostenerse de algo porque es demasiado complicado quedarse estable mientras está de pie.

Son más de las tres de la mañana cuando la seguridad logra reunir a todos los chicos y meterlos en la camioneta que los está esperando. Liam no deja de hablar de la chica que le dio su número, Zayn está enviando mensajes de texto, Niall está descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Zayn, y Harry está en silencio. Se ve aterradoramente sobrio.

“Fue divertido” murmura Niall. “Muy… divertido”.

“Claro, Niall” Zayn está de acuerdo. Él acaricia la cabeza rubia suavemente. “Duérmete”.

De vuelta al hotel, Niall tiene que ser llevado a su habitación, mientras que el resto se consideran lo suficiente sobrios para hacer el camino por su cuenta. Usan el ascensor del servicio que está en la cocina a fin de evitar un encuentro con alguien, y el viaje parece durar años ‒ con la luz fluorescente del ascensor, Louis se siente dos veces más ebrio. Se siente como si todo estuviera dando vueltas.

En el trigésimo tercer piso, Harry gira a la derecha, en vez de ir derecho hacia la habitación de Louis, donde ha dormido desde su segunda noche juntos. Por instinto, Louis se acerca y lo toma de la muñeca.

“No, espera” él dice, usando una cantidad decente de fuerza para retenerlo. “Espera, no, no, no lo hagas, por favor”.

“Estás borracho” dice Harry rotundamente.

Louis espera hasta que lo otros chicos han entrado a sus habitaciones, lanzando miradas curiosas sobre sus hombros, antes de empezar a suplicar.

“Diablos, Harry, lo siento” dice, y no es suficiente, pero es todo lo que tiene.

Harry no responde, pero conduce a Louis a su habitación, así que tal vez no todo está perdido. Una vez dentro, camina hacia el baño, mientras que Louis trata de salir de sus zapatos. Harry regresa un momento después con una vaso de agua y un paracetamol que se los entrega a Louis sin decir una palabra.

“Lo estropeé”  dice Louis después de tomarse la medicina. “Tienes que… que perdonarme. Estaba mal”.

“¿Sí?” si Louis estuviera más sobrio, se habría dado cuenta de que Harry estaba complaciéndolo.

“No me gustó que coquetearas con ese camarero” admite Louis. “Eso no fue agradable”.

“Está bien, Lou” dice Harry. “Ve a la cama”.

“¿Te vas a quedar?” pregunta Louis en voz baja. “Quédate, por favor”.

“Sí, está bien, Louis” dice Harry, y en el corazón de Louis eso no suena bien.

+

La mañana siguiente no es nada pacífica. Es su última mañana en París y deben de estar listos para abordar los autobuses a las ocho, así que no es exactamente el tiempo suficiente para curar una resaca o tener discusiones sobre la naturaleza de su nueva relación, que son las dos cosas que Louis necesita hacer.

Y Harry ha hecho su maleta justo antes de que Louis se despierte, y por un breve momento, Louis piensa que salió de la habitación, hasta que escucha un pequeño alboroto en el baño. Sale de la cama y tímidamente asoma la cabeza en el baño, donde Harry está inclinado hacia el espejo, afeitando su cara.

“Me corté” dice como único reconocimiento de que él es consciente de la presencia de Louis.

“No sé por qué te afeitas con tanta frecuencia” dice Louis. Es ligero y burlón pero siente un poco mal después de decir lo anterior, porque no sabe si Harry está loco o si han hecho un acuerdo táctico para olvidar lo de anoche. “Todavía no tienes suficiente bello para hacer eso”.

Harry le da una mirada indescifrable y se remonta a afeitarse. “Voy a viajar en el autobús dos. Tengo que llamar a mi mamá y a Gema”.

“Um” dice Louis. “Está bien. Puedo irme también ahí, si quieres”.

“Como quieras, Lou” dice Harry. “Probablemente haré las llamadas y luego me iré a la cama”.

Louis lo mira por el espejo durante un tiempo, tratando de descifrar lo que siente por su expresión y por su tono. Pero Harry ya no es un libro abierto como a los dieciséis años; él es un hombre de veinte años que ha tenido experiencias propias, que ha viajado por el mundo y ha descubierto lo que le gusta y lo que quiere en la vida. Louis no tiene ni idea de cómo están los factores en la ecuación de la vida de Harry y si él es incluso parte de ella.

“Está bien” dice solamente, porque no quiere insistir en el tema y empezar una pelea.

Se da cuenta de que a pesar de que ha llegado a un acuerdo con Harry, él no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas bien.

+

El viaje en autobús a Ámsterdam es brutal. Zayn y Liam se la pasan platicando todo el camino, pero Louis no está de humor, por lo que sólo termina con un dolor de cabeza punzante y ardor en los ojos. Juegan Fifa y Louis pierde, que es probablemente la mayor evidencia de lo mucho que este enfrentamiento con Harry lo está afectando.

Liam parece ignorarlo, pero Zayn sabe claramente que algo está pasando. Él sigue mirando a los ojos de Louis y luego inclina la cabeza hacia la parte trasera del autobús con gesto que dice “¿quieres hablar?”. Louis simplemente sacude la cabeza y mira lejos. De todas las cosas que apestan de pelear con Harry, lo peor es que ni siquiera puede  _decirle_ a nadie.

Se pregunta qué es lo que Harry tiene que hablar con Anne y Gemma. Se pregunta si saben acerca de sus sentimientos.

Pensar en la familia de Harry le hace pensar en la suya, lo que sólo lo hace sentir peor. Si esto continúa con Harry, Louis va a tener que decirle a su madre. Sus hermanas. A todas las personas que en su vida que habían defendido con firmeza la amistad de Harry y Louis y la relación de Louis y Eleanor. Louis va a tener que encontrar una manera elocuente de contar las cosas.

Él no quiere escucha el inevitable  _te lo dije_  de la gente que lo había sospechado. Él no quiere explicar que le había tomado todo este tiempo para darse cuenta de algo que había sido evidente para todos los demás. Él no  _quiere_ hacer frente a las consecuencias de ser un miembro gay de una boyband.

Pero, sobre todo, no quiere perder de nuevo a Harry.

+

El autobús dos casi siempre llega a los hoteles antes que el uno, así que cuando Louis recoge su llave de la habitación tiene que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a Paul el número de la habitación de Harry.

Paul levanta las cejas, pero le dice, muy probablemente involucrarse en esto sólo significará más estrés para él.

Por alguna razón, Harry está en el piso debajo de él, lo que significa que Louis tiene que tomar la decisión de presionar el botón “19” en lugar del “20”. Es un gran paso, y se traduce a que tiene una pelea interna cuando se queda mirando el teclado. Con el tiempo, él lo hace. Es un héroe.

Harry no contesta al primer golpe o al segundo. Louis trata de transmitir la profundidad de su disculpa en el tercer golpe, y cuando se abra la puerta piensa que funcionó, pero luego se da cuenta de que Harry está empapado y tiene una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Mantiene la puerta abierta y Louis entra.

Louis sabe que se siente atraído por Harry. Siempre lo ha sabido. En los días de X-Factor, consiguió suficiente erecciones inoportunas que lo hicieron darse cuenta que no era inmune a la presencia de Harry. Pero siempre ha sido tan fácil reprimirlo en su mente y pensar:  _Bueno, por supuesto, es Harry Styles._

Es más difícil ahora, porque Louis puede y  _no puede_  tocar. Está luchando, Harry está perpetuamente desnudo y desvergonzado, y si fuera por Louis, ya se hubieran besado.

 

“Um” dice Louis. Él sabe que está mirando el pecho de Harry, pero incluso la vergüenza que está pasando porque Harry sabe que lo está mirando, no es suficiente para  _detenerse._

“Yo solo ‒” dice Harry, señalando con la cabeza al baño y sale huyendo.

Mientras que él se ha ido, Louis se sienta en el borde de la cama y se imagina un mundo en el que él le quita la toalla a Harry para dejarlo completamente desnudo. Donde Louis besa cada centímetro de su piel. Donde todo no era tan jodidamente complicado y no tenía un dolor de cabeza constante y Harry no lo mirara como si estuviera decepcionado todo el tiempo.

Pero no es el mundo en donde viven. Louis está atrapado aquí, en esta realidad ligeramente romántica pero sobre todo deprimente.

Cuando Harry regresa, viste un par de jeans y un suéter. Con un trago de saliva, Louis se da cuenta de que esto no va a ser fácil.

Harry se queda parado en la puerta del baño, lanzando miradas entre Louis y sus pies, como si él no pudiera decir algo para llamar la atención de Louis. Es muy lindo y muy tonto. Hasta que abre la boca para decir: “No puedo hacer eso”.

Louis siente todos los colores en su rostro, porque había estado esperando un montón de cosas, pero no esto. Harry nunca es directo sobre cualquier cosa, él puede pasar tiempo en decidir lo que quiere comer en un restaurante antes de dar una respuesta. Aparentemente, sin embargo, terminar las cosas con Louis es más fácil que elegir entre el salmón y la carne.

“¿Qué?” su voz es apenas audible. Se siente tan pequeño.

“No puedo” dice Harry, llevando una mano para cubrir su rostro. Él limpia sus ojos con dureza, lo que los deja rojo cuando mira a Louis. “No puedo, Louis, no es ‒ bueno para mí, no es sano…”.

“ _¿Qué?”_  exige Louis. “¿Qué he hecho?”.

“No eres tú” dice Harry. Louis toma una inhalación aguda, porque  _no hay manera que esto termine._ “Soy yo” él termina.

“Yo,  _lo siento_ por lo que pasó en el club, está bien, lo arruiné, sé que lo hice, pero‒”

“No es sobre el club, Lou” dice Harry. “Quiero decir, no ayudó pero es‒… Se trata de cómo me siento, es  _demasiado_. Te amo demasiado”.

En el gran esquema de las cosas, es una de las mejores maneras de terminar. Pero su columna vertebral se tensa y sus oídos le empiezan a zumbar. Harry no puede congelar su vida de nuevo.

“Pero yo también te amo” dice Louis. Él está tratando de romperse, pero eso no va a hacer que Harry se arrepienta de dejarlo. “Yo no sé‒ ¿Cuál es el problema? Sé que esto es nuevo y todavía estamos acostumbrándonos, pero ¿esto no fue un buen comienzo?”.

“Louis, la última vez que me rechazaste  _me mudé al otro lado del mundo”_  dice Harry. “Dejé a mi familia y a todos mis amigos durante meses. Básicamente me aleje de todos”.

Louis no quiere escuchar eso. Él no quiere oír hablar de cómo su cruel indiferencia por los sentimientos de Harry lo echó de su casa y a algunas _camas_ de algunos otros chicos. Hace que su visión se vuelva borrosa con una combinación de rabia, celos y lágrimas. Está furioso, consigo mismo, con Harry, que era igual de culpable al permitir que todo esto sucediera.

“No puedes echarme eso en cara” dice Louis. Siente el rastro caliente de una lágrima por su mejilla y se la limpia con una mano temblorosa. “Eso no es‒ si yo lo hubiera  _sabido_ , no tendría‒“.

“Ese no es el punto al que estaba tratando de llegar” interrumpe Harry. “Sólo quería decir‒ si eso fue lo que hice la última vez, cuando ni siquiera estábamos juntos, ¿Qué voy a hacer  _esta_ vez?”.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Louis. “¿Qué significa eso?”.

Ha renunciado a la pretensión de calma, y se levanta de la cama y acerca su rostro al de Harry. Su agresividad se ha compensado por el hecho de que Harry es varios centímetros más alto por lo que tiene que apuntar su mirada hacia arriba.

“Me  _refiero,_ ¿qué voy a hacer cuando tengas dudas sobre ser gay y corras de nuevo a Eleanor o alguna otra chica? ¿Cuándo decidas que no te gusta todo esto?”.

“¿Así que estás rompiendo conmigo porque piensas que yo podría  _hipotéticamente_  dejarte?”

“¿Sabes por qué me afeito tan a menudo ahora?” exige Harry.  Él está hablando tan rápido que casi es inevitable entender lo que dice; Louis apenas puede mantener el ritmo. “Es porque me aterra que me vayas a besar y puedas sentir mi barba de varios días. Temo que cada vez que vayamos a estar juntos vas a sentir mi polla a través de mis pantalones y vas a salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Estoy cambiando por ti, y así no es como se supone que  deben de ser las relaciones”.

“¿Cuándo te he pedido que cambies por mí?” dice Louis. “Yo no quiero que hagas esto. Por dios, Haz, hemos estado haciendo esto durante seis días, y lo siento si todavía no estoy inmerso en ello”.

“No es‒”.

“No me has dado la  _oportunidad_ ” dice Louis. “Lo siento si no estoy haciendo lo suficiente para asegurarte de mí sexualidad, pero como estas siendo demasiado egoísta para notarlo, seguiré pasando por todo, esto que tu considerabas una mierda, yo solo”.

Harry parece sentirse peor. Es probablemente una de las primeras veces que alguien lo llama egoísta.

“No” empieza, tomando una profunda respiración. “Yo no pienso de esa manera‒ sobre lo que estás pasando”.

“Bueno” dice Louis. “Deberías”.

Harry frunce el ceño y cruza la sala, tomando el lugar anterior de Louis en la cama. Él acaricia el edredón junto a él, pero Louis no se une inmediatamente a él, lo hace después de un momento. Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, simplemente se sientan en silencio, pensando en todo  lo que acaban de decir. Es la peor clase de pelea que han tenido, una en la que nadie está mal y nadie tiene razón y no hay una clara solución.

Louis no sabe cómo se supone que debe tratar a Harry. Él nunca ha estado con un chico antes. Había imaginado que sería lo mismo que estar con una chica, y lo  _es,_ excepto que ahora Harry trae de vuelta todas las inseguridades que Louis no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ellas.

“No quiero dejar de hacer esto” dice Harry finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. “Solo, estoy ‒ asustado”.

“Estoy aterrorizado” dice Louis. “Pero tampoco quiero dejar esto”.

“Está bien” dice Harry.

“Está bien,” Louis está de acuerdo.

Hay otro breve silencio, y luego Louis no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. “Sabes, no creo que te sientas tan seguro de que alguna vez me voy asustar con esto” dice. “No es que vaya a suceder, pero si lo hiciera, no te hagas ilusiones de que voy a dejarte”.

Harry deja escapar su mejor risa —aquella que sale de él sin su permiso— e inclina su cabeza en el hombro de Louis. Se quedan así durante mucho tiempo.

+

La adrenalina de realizar un show en un estadio con entradas agotadas dura mucho más tiempo que la de presentarse en arenas, piensa Louis.

En sus últimas giras, la adrenalina no duró tanto tiempo. Los chicos saltaban alrededor en el backstage y se metían en todo tipo de problemas después de un show, antes de pasar inevitablemente al autobús o una cama de hotel una hora más tarde. Ahora, sin embargo, la adrenalina bombea a través de las venas de Louis, como si no pudiera deshacerse de la energía que el estadio le dio.  Lo hace sentir inquieto e incómodo, como si quisiera arrastrarse fuera de su piel.

Harry parece darse cuenta, después del primer show en Ámsterdam. Él sigue mirándolo mientras regresan al hotel como si pudiera decirle a Louis que sabe que está excitado. Las piernas de Harry están rebotando y él está mordiéndose los nudillos como lo hace cuando se siente frustrado o estresado. Abre su teléfono y escribe un texto rápido, y Louis se pregunta a quien estará enviado mensajes cuando su propio teléfono vibra. Él levanta una ceja y, después de asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros chicos lo observa, lo abre discretamente.

De inmediato desea no haberlo hecho.

_Quiero chupártela esta noche, ¿está bien?_

Louis cierra el texto rápidamente y bruscamente mete su teléfono en el bolsillo.

De vuelta al hotel,  Louis ni siquiera pretende ser sutil acerca de correr hacia su habitación. Dice un rápido adiós a los otros chicos, que están perdiendo el tiempo alrededor de la entrada privada hablando con algunos de su equipo, antes de tirar sutilmente de Harry y empujarlos a los dos en un ascensor vacío.

“Tan obvio” Harry se burla, pero luego se inclina hacia abajo para lamer el cuello de Louis, empujándolo hacia atrás, contra la pared del ascensor. Louis gime, y descubre más su cuello para permitirle más acceso a Harry; él no está succionando lo suficiente para dejar una marca, está básicamente  _besando_ el cuello de Louis, y Louis está tan, tan excitado. “Voy a ser realmente bueno. Lo prometo. Soy realmente bueno en esto”.

Louis no quiere oír eso, por lo que llena una de sus manos con cabello de Harry y tira con fuerza, lo que lo obliga a callar y mantener su atención en el cuello de Louis. Harry sigue presionando besos allí hasta que los dos están jadeando desesperados.

“Vamos ‒ vamos, vamos ‒” Louis realmente no puede hablar, pero cuando el ascensor se abre con un  _ding,_ él tiene suficiente ingenio para arrastrar a Harry por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Es pura suerte que no hay nadie más en el piso, porque están unidos tomados de la mano y todavía jadeando, y cualquier persona que los viera sabría de inmediato lo que están a punto de hacer.

Dentro de la habitación, es Harry quien se hace cargo, por una vez, agarra a Louis por la cintura y caminan de espaldas a la cama al mismo tiempo que se inclina para besarlo. Cuando Louis siente que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpean la cama, Harry se detiene y comienza a tirar de la camisa de Louis, desgarrando un jadeo cuando la arroja por la habitación.

“Jesús” dice Louis.

Harry sólo gruñe y empuja suavemente a Louis sobre la cama. Los movimientos de Louis hacen que su cabeza termine rodeada de blandas almohadas, lo que es suerte, porque cuando Harry empieza a gatear por su cuerpo, a desabrochar el pantalón y quitárselo, su cabeza cae sobre la cama sin poder hacer nada. Harry sigue mirándolo con esos grandes e inocentes ojos verdes como un maldito  _descarado._

Una vez que los jeans de Louis están fuera, Harry no pierde el tiempo, y envuelve sus dedos en el elástico de los calzoncillos Topman de Louis y tira de ellos.

Louis se congela.

“Dios” dice Harry con sorpresa. “Eres tan grande”.

Eso hace que Louis se apoye en sus codos. “Bueno, ¿por qué suenas tan sorprendido al respecto?”.

Harry se ríe. Está tan cerca del pene de Louis, que el mayor puede sentir el aire caliente chocar en su eje. Pero se mantiene obstinadamente en su posición, ya que su dignidad está siendo impugnada.

“Sólo ‒” comienza Harry. “Tienes manos y pies pequeños. Así que pensé… ya sabes”.

“Todo ese tiempo, ¿pensaste que tenía un pene pequeño?” pregunta Louis con incredulidad.

“Quiero decir, yo no creí que era  _pequeño”_  insiste Harry. “Pensé que sería como lindo o de tamaño medio”.

Louis hace un ruido indignado y está a punto de protestar cuando Harry se abalanza.

El muchacho más joven utiliza sus manos para sostener a Louis firmemente de las caderas, y al segundo sus labios se envuelven alrededor de la polla de Louis. Louis deja escapar un grito y sus caderas se mueven involuntariamente. Esto probablemente asfixiaría a cualquier persona normal, pero Harry no es una persona normal.

Harry chupa la polla como un campeón. Como si fuera un evento olímpico y como si estuviera tratando de llevar la medalla de oro a casa. No debería de sorprender a Louis tanto como lo hace, porque Harry tiene la boca hecha para eso y es un perfeccionista, por lo que  _por supuesto_ es excelente en esto. Pero lo es, y Louis tiene que morder su puño para ahogar sus gemidos, y él ni siquiera puede  _mirar_ hacia abajo y ver a Harry tomando su polla sin tomar aire.

Harry tiene un montón de trucos bajo la manga — mueve su lengua a través de la vena en la parte inferior del eje de Louis, y succiona la punta, e incluso utiliza sus jodidos  _dientes_  de manera excelente, apenas rozando su eje con ellos— pero sin duda su mayor habilidad es su profunda garganta. En unos minutos, de repente decide que es hora de cambiar esto por una mamada  _fenomenal_ a una  _alucinante,_ y toma una respiración profunda antes de tomar toda la longitud de Louis en su garganta. Louis había pensado que antes había sido genial, pero nada en su pasado se ha acercado a la sensación de golpear la parte posterior de la garganta de Harry.

 

“ _Diablos”_  dice Louis, tomando la cabeza de Harry, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. “Yo ‒  _mierda ‒”._

Su advertencia cae en saco roto, y luego se viene en la garganta de Harry. Harry se traga todo —por supuesto que sí— y apoya la cabeza contra el muslo de Louis mientras recupera el aliento.

Louis, por su parte, está mirando al techo y contempla toda su existencia.

“Louis, ¿puedo…?” Harry de repente recoge la cabeza y sube a la cama. Todavía está completamente vestido, y Louis puede ver el bulto contra sus teñidos jeans. Él quiere desnudarlo, pero no puede sentir sus brazos o sus piernas, o sus globos oculares.

En este punto, Harry podría estar diciendo:  _Lou, ¿te puedo matar y también a todas las personas que amas?_ y Louis probablemente asentiría frenéticamente. Como puede, Louis empieza a cantar:  _sí, sí, sí y sí,_ porque Harry se está quitando la camisa y el pantalón. Louis mira con ojos soñolientos como Harry saca su eje y Louis desearía poder hacer algo para él, pero en este momento está vencido.

“¿Puedo-?” dice Harry de nuevo. “Diablos, Louis, ¿puedo ‒ por favor ‒?”

Louis no tiene idea de lo que Harry planifica hacer, pero está desplazándose de nuevo hacia abajo, pasando la mano por el estómago, las caderas y los muslos de Louis. Harry se detiene allí, y cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Louis, está suplicando por algo y Louis está dispuesto a darle casi cualquier cosa, por lo que sólo asiente con la cabeza.

“Yo siempre‒” Harry toma una respiración profunda. “Siempre, había querido hacer esto”.

Eso es suficiente para que el eje de Louis, que nunca habría pensado que se podría recuperar, dé una débil contracción. Cuando Harry alinea su entrepierna con el muslo de Louis y prácticamente comienza a  _montarlo_ , la polla de Louis experimenta un total renacimiento.

“Oh, dios mío” respira. “Dios mío”.

Harry tiene una mano en el hombro y en el pecho de Louis, y todavía lleva los calzoncillos, pero sus caderas están manteniendo un ritmo constante, su polla se frota sobre el muslo derecho de Louis sin descanso. Es sólo la presión lo que hace que Harry gima. Por un momento, Louis cree que debe de ser la persona más feliz, porque él nunca ha estado tan excitado como ahora, viendo a Harry moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo sobre su muslo, sintiendo su polla dura, viendo como aprieta los dientes ante la fricción.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se venga. Cuando lo hace, lo hace con un áspero gruñido, seguido de un suave gemido, y se derrumba sobre el pecho de Louis.

“Solía soñar con montar tus muslos” Harry respira en el pecho de Louis.

Louis gime. “Estás tratando de matarme” acusa.

Harry se ríe alegremente. “Estoy detrás de tu dinero”.

Son típicas bromas post‒sexo y hacen que Louis se sienta caliente por dentro. Esta cosa con Harry no se ha sentido real desde que ha comenzado; ha sido surrealista, frustrante y esclarecedora, pero nunca  _verdadera._ Por primera vez, se siente como una cosa tangible ‒ una relación real, adulta, con alguien que amas. Él observa mientras Harry tropieza en el baño, probablemente para cambiar su pantalón manchado de semen, y sonríe en la almohada como una persona enloquecida.

+

El resto de la gira europea es probablemente el mejor momento de la vida de Louis, si es honesto. Él y Harry están de vuelta en la acción, y es como los tiempos de la gira Up All Night ‒ hacen bromas a todo el equipo constantemente y llegan tarde a todo. Louis no se había dado cuenta, pero todo el mundo es más ligero cuando Harry y Louis se llevan bien, es como si levantara el ánimo de toda la gira.

Al igual que antes, todo el mundo se da cuenta, pero nadie dice nada. Louis puede sentir a Lou dándole una mirada extraña cuando peina su pelo, y Paul sólo los mira como un padre; con un poco de desaprobación. Niall es el único que parece no tener ninguna pista de lo que realmente está pasando; Zayn y Liam sigue dándole miradas extrañas, cuestionándolo, algo que prefiere ignorar.

Así que ellos hablan de esto, como dos personas normales que se encuentran en una relación funcional. Harry quiere esperar hasta el inicio de la gira en Norteamérica para decirles, y Louis está de acuerdo, porque todavía no tienen el valor suficiente para tratar con la reacción de tres de sus amigos más los cincuenta miembros del equipo.

Debido a que lo mantienen en secreto, no pueden hacer cosas de parejas, y Louis le gustaría llevar a Harry a una cita de lujo, aunque no se puede quejar cuando se quedan en la habitación y hablan durante horas.

Hablan del tiempo de Louis con Eleanor y la forma en que realmente la había amado, pero que se había dado cuenta de que su relación se había basado más en la comodidad que en el amor. Las cosas con Eleanor habían sido fáciles; no tenía nada más que pensar cuando estaba con ella. Con Harry, era diferente en forma estimulante. Siente que podría ahogarse con el amor que siente por el chico más joven, con la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo y consolarlo.

Hablan de cuando Harry había descubierto que era gay y sobre su tiempo en California, y los chicos con los que había estado en Londres y Los  Ángeles. Harry estaba avergonzado por ello, y Louis estaba casi cegado por los celos, pero trata de ocultarlo, porque sabía que no es justo.

“¿Alguna vez ‒ quiero decir… alguna vez pensaste en mí cuando estabas con ellos?” pregunta Louis una noche, en la oscuridad de una habitación de un hotel italiano.

“Un poco, al principio” dice Harry honestamente. “Fue difícil no hacerlo. Pero entonces, yo sólo, como, decidí no pensar en nada”.

“Hm” tararea Louis. Mete la cara en la unión entre el cuello y el  hombro de Harry —un lugar que se está convirtiendo rápidamente en su favorito— y se prepara a sí mismo para su siguiente pregunta. “¿Te mantienes en contacto con alguno de ellos?”.

Harry no responde durante el tiempo suficiente que Louis se siente obligado a decir: “No es que yo… vaya a pedirte que lo dejes de hacer, si todavía eres amigo de alguno de ellos yo sólo —… pensé en preguntar”.

“La mayoría de ellos eran sólo chicos al azar en los clubes” dice Harry. “No tengo sus números”.

“Oh” dice Louis. “Bueno”.

“Pero ‒” Harry se detiene, y toma una respiración profunda. “En Londres. Tú sabes que estuve con Grimmy, ¿verdad?”.

Louis se pone rígido y cierra los ojos ante esta nueva información. “No, yo no lo sabía”.

“Fue algo informal” aclara Harry. “Siempre hemos sido sólo amigos pero él fue el primero, él me ayudo a ¿salir? Estaba pasando por un especie de momento difícil y él me ayudó”.

“¿Se aprovechó de tu inocencia?” dice Louis en lo que espera que suene como fingida indignación.

“No fue así” dice Harry con firmeza. “Le pregunté por su ayuda y él estuvo de acuerdo. Él es mi amigo. Y yo necesito que lo sepas, porque no va a cambiar”.

Louis respira hondo y asiente. Harry no puede ver, pero debe de ser capaz de sentir con la manera en que Louis se acurruca contra él.

“Está bien” dice Louis finalmente. “Pero tú eres  _mi_ novio, y no te comparto”.

La mano de Harry tiembla un poco donde ha estado acariciando el pelo de Louis, y cuando Louis mira hacia arriba, ve a Harry radiante.

“Novio” repite. “Sí, bueno. Esto está muy bien”.

+

La primera vez que Louis va a complacer a Harry, Harry tiene un ataque de pánico.

Louis sabe que Harry está nervioso por ello; a pesar de sus innumerables charlas sobre el tema, Harry todavía es relativamente inseguro en cuento a la interacción de su polla y Louis. Louis le ha asegurado innumerables de veces que él no va se va a asustar. Él no puede culpar de todo a Harry por estar nervioso al respecto, porque Louis había pasado negando su gusto por el pene veintidós años.

Hablan mucho sobre ello. Louis en ocasiones termina con dolor de cabeza pero Harry sabe cómo calmarlo y lo hace con sexo oral. Pero cuando Louis trata de corresponder el favor, Harry simplemente sacude la cabeza y tira de él hacia arriba. Aunque es jodidamente caliente la forma en que Harry gruñe en un rápido orgasmo contra el muslo o el estómago de Louis para luego limpiarlo tímidamente, pero últimamente Louis se siente un poco engañado.

Es sólo que él sabe que ahora está interesado en los penes, y eso ha abierto muchas puertas inexploradas. Le gusta el aspecto y la sensación del pene de Harry y ahora quisiera probarlo. Una de sus cosas favorita de hacer con las chicas era estar sobre ellas ‒ y aunque sabe que será un juego completamente diferente allí abajo, está con ganas de probarlo. La idea de hacer que Harry se venga en su boca es algo difícil de dejar de pensar, una vez que ha comenzado. Se pregunta si Harry aprieta las piernas como la mayoría de las chicas con las que había estado, o si extenderá las piernas sin gracia y tirará del pelo de Louis.

“¿No te gusta que te practiquen sexo oral?” pregunta Louis un día. Están en España y no hay nada que hacer, excepto, tal vez, tener sexo con su novio.

Harry levanta las cejas. Él ha estado haciendo zapping en la televisión, pero esto parece llamarme la atención. “Um” dice. “Me gusta bastante. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?”.

“Estaba empezando a pensar que tuvieras miedo de que vaya a morderte” dice Louis un poco irritado.

“Yo no creo que vayas a morderme” le asegura Harry inmediatamente.

“Entonces ¿qué pasa? He estado tratando de hacértelo durante semanas” dice Louis.

“Es como ‒” Harry hace una pausa, y respira. “No todo el mundo le gusta hacer eso, ¿sabes? Y yo no quiero que hagas algo que no estás listo para hacer”.

“Entonces eres un mártir” dice Louis. “Un mártir del pene”.

“No soy demasiado aficionado el título, pero sí, supongo” dic Harry. Él está claramente tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

“Harry Styles: El mártir del pene” continúa Louis.

Harry está mirando hacia otro lado, así que Louis se arroja sobre la cama de manera espectacular, enterrando la cara en el estómago de Harry y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante. Los  músculos de ahí saltan, las manos de Harry de inmediato se dirigen a su pelo. En vez de alejar a Louis, él comienza a acariciar su cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo, y se siente muy, muy bien.

“El sexo oral no es exactamente algo difícil para mí” dice Harry después de un tiempo. “Es tal vez mi segunda actividad favorita”.

Louis levanta la cabeza, para mirarlo descaradamente. “¿Qué es lo mejor, entonces?” pregunta.

“Hacérselo a Niall” dice Harry con una sonrisa.

Louis protesta con indignación y se arrastra hasta dejar a Harry sujeto debajo de él, cerrando sus manos sobre el colchón. Los ojos de Harry se hacen un poco más oscuros.

“Niall sería un receptor terrible” dice Luis en serio. “Él iba a olvidar advertirte cuando esté a punto de llegar, y entonces sería algo como: ¡Hey! Ha sido la mejor mamada del mundo, lo siento por lo de antes”.

La impresión que Louis hizo de Niall dio en el clavo, y Harry no puede reprimir una carcajada. Eso hace que Louis se sienta como de tres metros de altura.

Lo ha sentir la confianza suficiente para inclinarse justo al lado de la oreja de Harry y susurrarle: “Te voy a hacer volar esta noche ¿de acuerdo?”.

+

Louis definitivamente no escribió el libro sobre cómo dar sexo oral, pero está seguro de que tiene que haber algo ahí sobre cómo hacerlo adecuadamente.

Y tiene toda la intención de hacerlo, es sólo que ‒ hay una polla delante de él, muy cerca de su rostro, y Louis en realidad nunca ha visto una en primer plano. Él nunca había visto la suya en primer plano.

Harry había besado a Louis durante un largo rato y luego dijo: “Si deseas detenerte, simplemente hazlo. Voy a estar bien”.

Así que cuando él toma el eje de Harry, y su lengua traza la vena a lo largo de la parte inferior, no se da cuenta de que el aliento de Harry está saliendo profundo y áspero. Y cuando él extiende sus labios y empieza dando besos por los lados, haciendo que Harry tire de su pelo, piensa:  _debo de estar haciendo un gran trabajo._  Excepto, justo cuando está realmente estableciendo su ritmo, Harry sale de la boca de Louis y el mayor mira hacia arriba, listo para decirle algo a Harry.

Pero Harry tiene su cara enterrada en la almohada, y está sacudiéndose. Al principio Louis simplemente imagina que está entrando un poco en pánico, y su censor del cerebro y su boca no está conectada, por lo que dice: “Diablos, ¿fue tan malo?”.

Harry no responde, sólo da un pequeño chillido, antes de que Louis se dé cuenta de que no sólo entró un poco en pánico, sino que en realidad está teniendo un ataque de pánico real. No ha visto a Harry en medio de un ataque de pánico en toda la regla desde los días de X-Factor.

Por suerte para los dos, era Louis quien siempre calmaba a Harry en los shows, así que por lo menos sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer. Pensando rápido, él se levanta y se acuesta al lado del chico más joven, quien está hiperventilando sobre la almohada, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

“Diablos” jadea Harry. “Vete a la mierda, yo —oh dios—”.

“Shhh, está bien” dice Louis, llevando la mano hasta la mandíbula de Harry, con la esperanza de calmarlo un poco. “Está bien, Hazza, está bien, sólo concéntrate en tu respiración”.

Harry lo hace, o al menos lo intenta. Durante un par de minutos, lo único que puede hacer es tomar grandes bocanas de aire mientras Louis susurra sobre su oído. Louis quiere buscar el inhalador de Harry, pero él no quiere levantarse de la cama, y la respiración de Harry está empezando a ser gradual.

“Está bien” dice Louis, frotando pequeños círculos en la espalda de Harry. “Está bien”.

Pierde la noción del tiempo mientras está tratando de consolar a Harry, pero deben de ser unos diez minutos completos después de que Harry se calma lo suficiente como para hablar. El chico más joven se mueve un poco, de modo que está mirando hacia Louis, con el rostro enrojecido y avergonzado.

“Estoy tan avergonzado”.

“No seas tonto” dice Louis, golpeándolo en el hombro.

“No he tenido un ataque de pánico en mucho tiempo” dice Harry.

“Mis mamadas son notoriamente algo que los induce” dice Louis. “Esta es, la sexta vez que me ha sucedido. Es vergonzoso”.

Harry rueda los ojos y aprieta a Louis. Louis se siente más tranquilo ahora que Harry ya no está en medio de un ataque, pero todavía se siente frenético y desesperado en su necesidad de consolar a su chico.

“Supongo que simplemente es ‒” comienza Harry. Parece pensar que tiene que explicarlo, aunque Louis nunca se lo habría pedido. “Esto ha sido mi fantasía desde que tenía dieciséis años. Por eso, cuando en realidad estaba sucediendo, me asusté”.

“Eso es tan aburrido” dice Louis, pero aun así está sonriendo. “¿No podría haber sido masturbar a David Beckham?”.

“Masturbé a David Beckham, no te preocupes”.

Louis vive para bromear, pero no hay nada divertido sobre el hecho de que Harry esté tan preocupado de que el toque de Louis le provoque un ataque de pánico. Él no sabe cómo arreglarlo por lo que sólo envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo tira contra su pecho.

“No quiero hacer nada que no estés listo para hacer” dice Louis en voz baja.

Harry exhala profundamente y comienza a jugar con los dedos de Louis. “Bueno”.

“Así que avísame cuando pienses que estás listo y podremos intentarlo de nuevo. Pero no te sientas presionado”.

“Está bien”.

“Y la próxima vez nada me va a detener, ¿de acuerdo?”.

Harry se detiene. “Dios, eres terrible” dice. Suena con sueño, probablemente porque Louis ha empezado a jugar con sus rizos, lo que siempre hace para relajarlo. “No sé por qué te quiero”.

+

En el pasado, llegar de nuevo al Reino Unido para un breve descanso había significado que Louis tendría que dividir su tiempo entre Doncaster y Manchester, tratando de repartir su tiempo entre su familia y Eleanor. Él había amado ese momento; era relajado y discreto, algo perfecto para hacer después de meses de trabajo con cámaras siguiéndolo a dos metros de distancia.

Ahora no tiene necesidad de ir a Manchester, y la idea de visitar a su madre y hermanas es desalentadora. Él sabe que va a tener que ir en algún momento, pero todavía pasa los primeros cuatro días acurrucado en el sofá de Harry, ha pedido comida y alquilado películas, mientras que el muchacho más joven se encuentra con todos sus amigos en Londres. Ni siquiera habían hablado de lo que iba a suceder durante su descanso, pero el segundo en que se bajaron del avión, estaba claro que ambos no querían estar separados, por lo que Louis había recogido algunas cosas de su casa y se presentó en la de Harry más tarde esa noche.

Harry dudó en salir, pero su teléfono estaba sonando con tantas llamadas e invitaciones que Louis finalmente suspiró dramáticamente y le dijo que fuera.

“Vete” le había dicho con un fuerte suspiro. “Voy a estar aquí esperando como un buen novio”.

En ese momento, le había parecido algo bueno y saludable para hacer. Harry era el tipo de persona que era prospero en grandes grupos de personas, que le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Louis sabía que nunca sería el tipo de novio que podría sentarse y ver películas una semana consecutiva, y estaba bien.

Está bien, excepto que ahora Louis está  _aburrido y solo_ , y él ni siquiera puede llamar a alguien para que venga y le haga compañía, porque entonces tendría que explicar que está haciendo en la casa de Harry.

Cuando Harry regresa pasada la media noche, Louis ya está descansando en su cama, usando nada más que sus calzoncillos y unas gafas. Él está leyendo una revista y enviado mensajes de texto. No nota a Harry hasta que entra en la habitación y salta sobre la cama.

“Hola” dice Harry en voz baja, inclinándose para picotear la nariz de Louis. “Te vez muy lindo”.

“Hermoso” corrige Louis automáticamente. Deja a un lado la revista y su teléfono y ve a Harry y sonríe. “¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?”.

Harry se había ido a una fiesta organizada por Nick Grimshaw cerca de Primrose Hill. A pesar de que no está orgulloso de ello, Louis había estado revisando instagram obsesivamente para ver las fotos de la fiesta, lo único que encontró fueron una cuantas fotos borrosas de personas que estaban abriendo una botella de champán.

“Estuvo bien” dice Harry en la axila de Louis. “Había estas bebidas afrutadas y Aimee y yo tuvimos un concurso para ver quién podía beber más. Ella ganó. Yo casi vomité”.

Louis se aleja por la sorpresa. “¿Estás borracho?”.

Harry no parece borracho, él está con un rubor en sus mejillas y los ojos brillantes. “No estoy borracho” dice Harry. “Estoy cansado. Feliz. Me gusta venir a casa y encontrarte aquí”.

 _Vamos a hacerlo todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas,_ piensa Louis, pero en lugar de decirlo en voz alta, simplemente se enrosca alrededor de Harry y lo mantiene cerca.

+

Cuando Louis va a Doncaster es a finales de Julio y su madre está enojada.

“¿Qué te mantenía en Londres?” exige ella cuando entra por la puerta de su nueva casa. Es extraño, volver a un lugar en el que nunca ha vivido, con un padrastro que apenas conoce y hermanos con los que nunca ha llegado a pasar el tiempo.

“Algunas cosas del trabajo” dice evasivamente. “Hola a ti también, mamá”.

“Me preocupo por ti” dice su madre. Ella lo aprieta en un fuerte abrazo; acariciando su cabello e inhalando profundamente. “Eres mi bebé. Estás demasiado delgado. Las chicas salieron al centro comercial, y yo acabo de hacer galletas horneadas, así que vas a ser el primero en probarlas”.

Louis se instala en la mesa de la cocina, con Doris en su rodilla. Su madre acaba de despertar a los gemelos de sus siestas, y milagrosamente no están de mal humor.

“Entonces, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?” pregunta su madre. “¿Estás bien? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?”.

Louis, que ha tenido la experiencia en esquivar preguntas que no desea responder, lo vuelve a hacer con éxito y mueve la conversación a la vida de su madre. Ella habla de cómo los gemelos recién nacidos se despiertan todos los días a las 4 de la mañana, sobre cómo Lottie va en la escuela, sobre cómo Phoebe está siendo considerada para cursos avanzados en su escuela. Es curioso, cómo Louis está fuera de la rutina de su familia, a pesar de que los llama varia veces a la semana. Se siente como que se está perdiendo ver a sus hermanas crecer, y le preocupa que vayan a estar más familiarizados con “Louis Tomlinson” que con su hermano mayor.

“Ellos te echan de menos” dice su madre después de un tiempo. “Pero sé que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. Viven para recibir tus mensajes de texto”.

“El próximo verano” Louis promete: “cuando esté de gira, voy a invitar a Lottie y Fizzy a que se queden conmigo en Londres durante unas semanas. Tal vez pueden visitar algunas universidades”.

“No  _hables_ de eso” insiste su madre. “Ya tengo un bebé en Londres, eso es suficiente para mí”.

“Tienes seis hijos en casa” señala Louis. “No hay necesidad de acumularlos”.

Hablan un rato más, hasta que las niñas interrumpen gritando en la casa, después de haber visto el coche de Louis en la entrada. Llevan un montón de bolsas, las que abandonan en el vestíbulo para atacar a Louis en un abrazo sofocante de grupo.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?” demanda Lottie. “¡No habríamos salido!”.

Todas gritan de indignación y empiezan a contarle historias a Louis como si tuvieran cinco minutos para ponerlo al corriente de todos los acontecimientos que han pasado en los últimos meses de sus vidas. Él no puede mantener el ritmo, por lo que sólo asiente y tararea diciendo: “Oh, sí, por supuesto” un par de veces. Es un experto en eso.

“Déjenlo respirar” dice su madre después de un tiempo, tirando de Phoebe y Daisy que estaban sentadas en las rodillas de Louis. “Vayan a prepararse para la cena, que estará lista en una hora. Louis estará aquí durante dos días más, así que todas tendrán tiempo para bombardearlo con preguntas”.

+

El permanecer con su familia es agradable. Ahora que el choque inicial de tener un hermano famoso ha desaparecido, Lottie y Fizzy no insisten en traer a sus amigos, mientras él está ahí, y los gemelos no parecen preocuparse. Su condición de estrella del pop parece no tener efecto en Ernest cuando se orina en Louis cuando intenta ponerle su pijama.

 _Uno de los bebés se ha orinado en mí,_ le escribe en un mensaje Harry después de que ha tomado una ducha y se encuentra en la habitación.

 _Me encanta cuando hablas sucio,_ Harry responder de inmediato. Él está con su familia, con Anne y Robin en Cheshire.

 _Así que, ¿Qué llevas puesto?”_ Louis pregunta descaradamente.

_¡¡LOU!! Estoy jugando Scrabble con mi madre._

_¡Bien! Entonces, ¿Qué llevas puesto?_

_> :( Un pantalón poco atractivo y un suéter rojo_

_Aww ¿me extrañas?_

_No te adelantes_

Louis utiliza un puño para sofocar su risa, y continúan coqueteando a través de mensajes por el resto de la noche. En la última noche de su gira, Harry le había dicho a Louis que iba a decirle a su familia que estaban oficialmente juntos (ya les había dicho sobre lo que pasó en Paris, porque era malísimo en mantener secretos) y Louis había accedido a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo, porque la familia de Harry ya sabía que era gay ‒ Louis iba a tener que darle a su mamá dos grandes noticias al mismo tiempo.

Él no duda en que su madre lo apoyará, pero no tiene idea de cuál será su reacción. No sabe si alguna vez sospechó que algo estaba pasando entre él y Harry; y si lo hubiera hecho, nunca se lo mencionó, y eso hace que sea un millar más difícil.

Cuando finalmente se lo dice, no es como él lo había planeado. Es la segunda noche que está ahí, y es pasada la media noche, todas las chicas ya están durmiendo. Después de la cena, le había preguntado si podían hablar y ella parecía preocupada, pero accedió de inmediato. Ahora, están en el sofá con una enorme manta en sus pies, dos tazas de té en la mesa, y cuando ella abre los brazos, haciendo señas para que se una a ella, Louis la mira y de inmediato se echa a llorar.

“Boo” murmura, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Louis envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y mete la cabeza debajo de su barbilla, como si de nuevo tuviera siete años de edad, desesperado por el resguardo de su madre.

Ello lo deja llorar, permaneciendo en silencio mientras le acaricia el pelo. Cuando su llanto finalmente se transforma en pequeños hipos, ella alza su barbilla y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos. “Está bien, boobear. Sea lo que sea, está bien”.

Y entonces Louis sabe, sin lugar a duda sabe que  _ella_ sabe, que ella probablemente lo sabía todo este tiempo. Él lucha contra una nueva oleada de lágrimas y mueve la cabeza para no tener que mirarla.

“Mamá” dice, avergonzado cuando la palabra sale temblorosa.

Ella sólo asiente con la cabeza y lo abraza más fuerte. “Está bien” ella repite en su cabello.

“Estoy muy asustado” dice.

“Bueno, el amor es aterrador” dice su madre.

“No quiero perderlo” dice Louis. “Pero nosotros ‒ ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar? Me siento como que estoy destinado a hacer algo, pero no tengo idea de qué, y siento que me estoy volviendo loco”.

Su madre está en silencio por un momento, probablemente procesando el hecho de que él acaba de confirma algo que ella sospechaba desde hace cuatro años. Cuando responde, su voz es firme y tranquilizadora.

“No hay manual para este tipo de cosas, Louis” dice ella. “Todo lo que puedes hacer es amarlo y luchar por él”.

Eso es algo que Louis sabe cómo hacer.

+

Louis folla a Harry el día antes de salir para América del Norte, en su cama, mientras la lluvia del verano se estrella contra la ventana. A pesar del aire acondicionado, hace calor en el dormitorio. Se besan en todas partes y prácticamente adoran el cuerpo del otro. Harry da a Louis lubricante y un condón, y Louis lo mira por un largo tiempo, tratando de asegurarse de que esto está bien.

Es completamente diferente a cuando ha estado con chicas ‒ Harry es más apretado y más seco y mucho más  _sensible,_ todo su cuerpo se contrae cuando Louis introduce un dedo más en él. Pero sobre todo es diferente porque es  _Harry,_ Harry, quien está gimiendo y Harry, al que ama tanto que siente que está contaminando el aire a su alrededor.

Louis tiene a Harry sobre sus manos y rodillas, porque él había dicho que esta la posición más fácil, pero Louis insistió en hacerlo frente al espejo que está al lado de su cama, porque quería ver la cara de Harry.

“Te amo” dice mientras se alista en la entra de Harry, tratando de no jadear o llorar o avergonzarse a sí mismo.

“Te amo” repite cuando entra, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose la lengua para no venirse.

“Te amo mucho” se queda sin aliento, cuando Harry toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

Es rápido —Louis no es un dios del sexo, y es  _Harry_ , y todavía tienen mucho que aprender sobre el cuerpo del otro y sus preferencias— pero se vienen juntos, Harry con un largo gemido, y Louis con un gemido más corto.

Después, Louis limpia a Harry con una toalla caliente, y caen en la cama uno junto al otro, y Harry está llorando y Louis está llorando y esto es demasiado, pero cuando Harry se ajusta detrás de la espalda de Louis, Louis piensa que así es como debe de ser: Un balance perfecto entre demasiado y nunca suficiente.

+

Ellos no tienen que decirle a los chicos cuando llegan al jet privado, porque Zayn mira sus manos entrelazadas y dice: “¿Están follando, verdad?”.

Liam, quien viene subiendo las escaleras del avión, camina hacia Niall, quien camina hacia Zayn, quien se detiene en frente a los asientos que Harry y Louis están ocupando. Harry mira por la ventana, y Louis aprieta su mano para tranquilizarlo.

“No estamos follando” dice Louis simplemente. “Estamos saliendo”.

“Diablos” Liam dice con una sorprendente risa, mientras que Niall sonríe y se inclina para abrazar a Louis y Harry.

Zayn está radiante, también, su brillante sonrisa hace que sus ojos se arruguen.

“Esto apesta, chicos” dice Niall cuando todos están abrochando sus cinturones y el avión está avanzando en la pista.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” pregunta Louis a la defensiva.

“La apuesta que habíamos hecho terminó  _tiempo atrás_ ” dice Niall. “Teníamos cinco mil dólares en la mesa, pero la última vez que apostamos fue en el 2013”.

“Así que estamos un poco lentos en la comprensión” dice Louis. Hace un par de meses, todo esto podría haberle molestado, pero ahora puede soportar las bromas como estas, mientras que él pueda tomar la mano de Harry. “Pero lo mejor es que al final lo entendimos ¿no?”.

El avión comienza a tomar velocidad, y cuando Louis mira, Harry está sonriendo por la ventana.


End file.
